dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zangya
Personality Personality-wise, Zangya could be described as a confident woman. She is a little flirtatious, and shows a bit of a seductive personality. She's even willing to flirt with other women. She likes inflicting pain and destruction, but she doesn't partake in it very much. If anything, she most often prefers peaceful moments. She is not one to turn away help when it's needed. She is a very honorable person and will always go out of her way to repay a debt that she owes. She is a truthful and brutally honest woman, finding it distasteful to lie to someone. As a result, she has a tendency to tell someone what she truly thinks of them, even if it means earning their ire. She is also a woman of her word, never going back on her promises. Due to this, she hates being taken into question when it concerns these things and reacts in an angered manner when it happens. However, when things get serious or business is going down, she'll become more serious and focused instead of taking up a flirtatious, sultry temptress persona. This is when she can show off her sadistic, borderline cruel tendencies, but also allows her to showcase her serious side, making her much more noteworthy to people in the event they dismiss her out of hand for her personality. History Zangya is a beautiful alien that was born on the planet called Hera, of which was home to the race of Herans. She was born there over five centuries ago. The world was located in a small, one planet solar system with a large star. The race were all Space Pirates, constantly scouring the galaxy pillaging and robbing to their leisure while keeping the spoils of war to themselves. Her father had died out long ago and caused her mother to raise her herself, teaching Zangya a great deal of many important lessons. Zangya's mother's ancestry could be traced to one of the people who helped sculpt our current society, making her a person of noble birth in a way. When she had learned everything her mother felt she needed to know, she cast Zangya out of her home and left her to fend for herself, as every Heran adult does to their child so they can make something of themselves. She was generally a loner as a young girl, and even in her teenage years she was often seen alone because she was selfish and only cared for her own well being. She had joined Bojack centuries ago, along with two other Herans, to form the Galaxy Soldiers with the intent to start their own empire. This lead to the Kais stepping in and sealing them away in a star. She was trapped in there with her allies for five centuries until an opportunity presented itself, which was when a portal from Hell that Engrid opened up had lead to a temporary instability in dimensions. This has resulted in her escaping from her captivity without her allies. Now, she was out doing whatever she wanted because she enjoyed her freedom. Abilities Relationships * Bojack - Bojack is her ex-boss, and someone who she was faithfully loyal to. She was Bojack's second-in-command, as well as the second strongest Galaxy Soldier, second only to Bojack himself. * Kogu - Kogu is an ex-ally of hers, who is currently a member of the Galaxy Soldiers. * Bujin - Bujin is one of Zangya's former allies, a servant of Bojack and a member of the Galaxy Soldiers. * Bido - Bido is in the same boat as Kogu and Bujin, a former ally of Zangya's and is still a current member of the Galaxy Soldiers. * Zerori - Zerori is an ally of Zangya's, and the closest thing that the Heran can call a friend. She was there to comfort her in times of emotional distress, and helped give her courage to carry on when she had finally returned to her home world. * Lilith - Lilith is a blonde-haired Android that Zangya was traveling with on Zerori's ship. Zangya doesn't know her very well, and doesn't interact with her as much as she does with Zerori, but so far, Zangya would consider her a decent person. Category:Characters Category:Emerald Dragon Category:Hera